prospect_stationfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Prospector Station Rules Basic stuff: The rules on Prospector Station will be continuously updated as time goes on, so ignorance to not reading this every once in a while is on your own risk. Ignorance is not an excuse to get away with rule breaking. The rules on Prospector Station have been put in place to ensure the safety and fun of all players, please adhere to them. If in any event the situation is not listed within this document as harmful to the server's population or in-game affairs, but the staff member in question deems intervention necessary, they may engage anyone at any time, and issue punishments within standards set by Management, at risk of investigation or removal from staff team if excessive behaviour has been made. 1.Metacommunication Metacommunication is defined by the act of communication information you figured out by OOC means to others. Don't do this. 2.Metabuddying Metabuddying is defined as going along with a friend you know in real, or elsewhere, and randomly perform potentially hostile acts together. Don't do this. 3.Metagaming Metagaming is defined as gaining information about people through OOC means (OOC, LOOC, or OOC observations) and using this against them. Don't do this. 4.Powergaming Powergaming is defined as, for example, arming yourself to the teeth just because something might happen. Another example is an assistant getting insulated gloves just because they MIGHT have to hack in somewhere. As a rule of thumb, if it is to insure yourself against something that MIGHT happen, don't do it. 5.Erotic Roleplay Erotic Roleplay is defined as the actions performed to display explicit sexual acts or performances on-server. Consentual and non-consensual ERP (Erotic Roleplay) are forbidden in compliance with BYOND's Terms of Service. Anyone violating this will be subject to a permanent ban. As a rule of thumb, don't do anything you'd get arrested for in a public park. 6.Interaction With SSD Players SSD (Space Sleep Syndrome) is the in-game abbreviation for disconnected players. Interaction with them is permitted but only in order to store them somewhere out of harm, to drag them on the transfer/escape shuttle, or to put them in Cryo to free their jobslot. 7.Disconnecting in an Important Job Position Important positions are defined as the following: Captain, Head of Personnel, Head of Security, Chief Medical Officer, Research Director, Chief Engineer and AI. If you have to disconnect in this position, you are to ahelp prior to leaving, or head into Cryo. As a note; if you do head into cryo, please return any gear to the closed location of the next person who joins as your role, as it does not respawn. This rule does not extend to temporarily appointed Heads of Staff. 8.Griefing/Trolling/Ruining the Game This is a very straightforward rule. Any actions that will ruin other people's experience with the sole intent thereof, will result in a permanent ban. Trolling is defined by eliciting responses from someone in LOOC or OOC, or adminhelps. IC "Trolling", is going to be an IC issue for Security. Ruining the game with the sole intent to displease other people will be punished by a permanent ban. If you made a mistake, please explain this to the Staff Member, and ask for a better explanation to avoid this in the future. 9.Antags Antags have release of most rules, except this one and a select others (Use your brain for this one). Antags are under no circumstance allowed to force an Engine (Supermatter or otherwise) to explode or go into critical status, forcing an evacuation procedure in favour of "green text antagging". Remember that you're here to create roleplay for others. Antags are never allowed to harm SSD targets, and are to ahelp for a new target. In addition to this rule, it is under no circumstances allowed to force a round to end by the actions you perform. As Antag, stay as much to your objectives as possible, and do not kill any more people than strictly necessary. If you are, however, endangered in your escape when having been discovered as a subversive element, you are free to use the amount of force you deem necessary. As an additional hint, and not so much a rule; try the stealthy approach before going loud. Blasting your way into everything, is a good way to get yourself removed from the round prematurely. 10.Self-antagging Self-Antagging is defined as lethal assault on someone while non-antag (Acting hostile to people you work with while not having a legitimate reason to be so) is heavily punishable. Do not perform acts that your character would not do in a realistic setting. (Mauling, murder, severe harm, etc.) However, if the situation was properly roleplayed, and had a valid reasoning behind it, a fight may start with lethal endings (IC Consequences are a thing!). Also if your intent was to lethally harm someone, but you instead suffer death, you void the ability to call upon a staff member. 11.Ban Evasion Ban Evasion by the use of TOR, or a program with the same endgoal, will be punished by a permanent ban. 12.Staff When speaking to staff, please try your utmost to respect them in all cases, as failing to do this may result in a worse case for yourself. If a staff member is being unreasonable with you, you are free to create an admin complaint against them. As an addition; no staff is exempt from this rule, not even the GMHost. 13.End-round Grief/Shuttle Grief End-Round grief is categorised as the acts you previously had regard for, but don't anymore. Included, but not limited to is: Murdering your antag objective when on shuttle or Central Command, Suicide, etc. As a rule of thumb for antagonists; if you enter the shuttle, all your objectives are void. If your target gets on the shuttle, they are safe from any and all attacks from an antag. Security is allowed to subdue troublemakers ahead of admin intervention with minimal force. (Stunbatons only) Security is however only ever allowed to use force if there is a sincere problem on the shuttle. And when you're done, or when able, ALWAYS ADMINHELP IT. Shuttle or end-round grief/fighting is strictly prohibited, unless a Head Admin+ approves this 14.Sensitive Subjects in OOC/LOOC This is a no-brainer for most people, but we'd like to reiterate that sensitive subjects like Autism, 9/11, Holocaust, etc. are all a faux pass on this server. While not bannable, this could lead to a permanent OOC mute.